


Youngling Crushes

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Cheetor is crushing again. Dinobot and Cheetor talk about it.





	Youngling Crushes

Cheetor rested his servos on the edge of the doorway as he peeked in and shyly glanced in at the large newcomer. Oh man, he was in so much trouble. Getting a crush on Dinobot was one thing, getting a crush on this newcomer whom Optimus obviously already had issues with and who didn't seem to give a scrap about the rest of them was a different issue on its own.

The sudden sound of a low growl rumbling behind Cheetor, caused his spinal strut to straighten. He slowly tilted his head up, a crooked wobbly grin sliding onto his face as he met the upside down visage of Dinobot’s disapproving scowl. "And _what_ do you think you're doing cat?"

Well, he wasn't happy. Not like that was anything new.

Cheetor's shoulders rose as tried to fold into himself, "Um, nothing." The squeak that escaped his vocalizer only earned him a narrowed eyed look and a large clawed hand gripping firmly to the back of his neck. Without any sign of struggle, Dinobot easily lifted the cat up and stalked off, sending a bared tooth scowl over his shoulder at a confused Optimus and bottom feeder.

Cheetor pouted, arms crossed and legs pulled up as he was carried away.

  


Both Rattrap and Rhinox raised an optical ridge as Dinobot strode passed, a pouting Cheetor dangling from his grip. The two glanced at each other before shrugging and shaking their heads at the now normal display. Dinobot gave little care as he passed by the others, completely ignoring the surprised and curious looks on Silverbolt and Blackarachnia's faceplates as he passed by them.

It didn't take him long to finally make it to Cheetor's quarters, and once in he dropped the smaller Maximal on his berth and squatted in front of the still pouting cat. "I believe it is time to talk about this new crush of yours." Cheetor's plating prickled with a small electric charge, the growling infused in the raptors speech was still a humiliating thing that the cheetah liked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He turned his head away, eyeing Dinobot out of the corner of his optic as the dino frowned even more and huffed a rumbling growl at him.

"Oh, I'm sure you _don't_. I can tell you have a crush on that slagging bottom feeder. You don't hide it very well cat." Dinobot grinned, raising an optical ridge as if daring him to say otherwise. Lifting a hand, Dinobot easily turned Cheetor’s helm toward him with two fingers gripping his chin, letting a proud growl rumble in his throat as Cheetor kept his head in place even after he let go.

"So what if I'm starting to get a crush on him? Not like it's going to go anywhere, not with Bossbot around." Cheetor grumbled, pulled his legs up and pushed himself into spinning a few times before sprawling out on his front. He rested his helm on his servos, still eyeing Dinobot as the ex-Predacon continued to stare at him.

The silence stretched on as they continued the staring contest before it was broken by Dinobot poking Cheetor in the side of his helm with a hiss, "It starts being a problem when you keep crushing on bots much older than you. Like your useless crush on me."

Dinobot leaned back with a chuckle as Cheetor shot up sputtering. "Stop teasing me about that!" Dinobot barked a laugh, a clang echoing in the room as he was tackled to the floor.

Leaning up on his elbows, Dinobot looked down at Cheetor. He patted his head, lightly scratching his claws behind the cats' ears and getting a rumbling purr as a reward. "It's hard not to, with you always finding yourself after others much too old for you."

Cheetor's response was to rub his helm against Dinobot's chest "Not easy when _everyone_ happens to be older than me. It sucks slag being the youngest."

“Just be glad you aren’t as old as some of us.”

“Like Rattrap.”

Dinobot snorted a laugh, “Yes, like Rattrap.”

Silence fell between the two, one of calm and comfort compared to the tense one earlier. Dinobot ran his fingers against Cheetor's plating, his claws making a soft sound as they dragged against the transmetal plating. It was nothing like the synthetic fur that originally covered the felines frame, though he would be a slag heap before admitting his new transmetal form made him appear older compared to the youngling look he spotted before.

Dinobot enjoyed the silence , broken only by the soft rumble of both their engines as they laid there, his optics  dim as he  gazed at the ceiling. It  didn't take long before he let out a grumble, optics brightening as they moved down to meet Cheetor's now curious expression gazing up at him .

“I still do not approve of your little,  _ crush _ . That mech might have saved you from drowning but he was very rude when you thanked him.” The saurian continued to rub his fingers against the felines  back as he talked, without even glancing down he  just knew Cheetor was pouting  before he even finished , “I know. Don’t have to go scolding me about it.”

Dinobot chuffed, “Che, you kitty cat, need all the scolding. I am quite surprised Optimus has not confined you to your quarters for such things.”

“Dinoboooot.” Cheetor whined, wiggling on top of the raptor at the teasing comment. His wiggling was quickly put to a stop as the saurian locked his arms around the squirming feline, lips quirked in a smile at the noise that escaped the younger bot.

Leaving one arm clamped down on Cheetor, Dinobot lifted his other and poked the felines in the olfactory sensor. “Swear to me that you will be careful if you proceed on trying to establish a relationship ship with that bottom feeder.”

Cheetor stared at Dinobot for a few kliks before nodding, “Yeah, alright. I'll do my best to be careful.” He dropped his head back on Dinobot's chest and revved his engine in a purr.

The saurian replaced his arm around the feline, letting the silence fill the air once again. It was all he asked, but an uneasy feeling touched his spark at what could occur between the two. Dinobot could only pray to Primus that he was still around when slag hit the rotors, or one of them would take care of Cheetor if that slagging bottom feeder pulled anything.

He closed his optics and pushed those thoughts away, letting the tension loose from his frame, he relaxed. It wasn't time to think of things yet to come, for now he let himself enjoy the comfortable companionship.


End file.
